The Book of Beast
by Zanas-kun
Summary: Akashi dan Kuroko awalnya hanyalah anak desa biasa sampai orang-orang kerajaan itu datang mengunjungi rumah mereka. Bro!AkaKuro. ONE-SHOT. OC hanyalah karakter sampingan (lol)


AKu tau ini bukan saatnya untuk upload fic baru. banyak utang. Haha.

INI BUKAN YAOI-just Brotherhood. kenapa AkaKuro? sebenernya ini fict buat event (mintanya AkaKuro), tapi banyak yang terjadi dan aku hilang minat. Jadi ane up disini ajha.

* * *

The book of beasts

Di suatu hari yang cerah di sebuah desa hijau yang ramai, para penduduk berlalu lalang menelusuri jalan desa untuk menjalankan aktivitas mereka, berjualan di toko yang baru mereka buka, berbelanja untuk makan siang nanti, pergi ke menggarap ladang di sebelah desa, pergi berburu di hutan pegunungan tak jauh dari sana, dan banyak lagi. Suasana yang sangat damai.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat beberapa orang prajurit kerajaan berkuda sedang menuju ke desa itu, para warga menyingkir agar tak menghalangi jalannya para prajurit gagah berani itu yang melangkah menuju ke sebuah rumah, yang di dalam pagar rumah itu terdapat 2 orang anak yang sedang membaca buku di halaman berumput rumah mereka. Ketika kedua anak itu melihat para prajurit, mereka segera menutup buku mereka dan salah satu menghampiri prajurit itu sedangkan yang satunya pergi kedalam memanggil pengasuh mereka.

"Kenapa kalian para prajurit datang kemari?" tanya anak berambut merah cerah itu penuh selidik.

"Kami datang untuk menjemput kalian berdua, Yang Mulia Akashi dan Yang Mulia Kuroko" jawab salah satu dari prajurit itu dengan penuh hormat dengan tangan kanan di dada kirinya dan membungkuk.

Tak lama kemudian pengasuh mereka keluar dari dalam rumah, disusul oleh sang adik berambut biru muda, Kuroko. Dengan alasan yang tidak mereka ketahui, pengasuh mereka selalu memanggil mereka dengan 'Tuan'.

"Tuan Akashi dan Tuan Kuroko sayang, mereka datang untuk menjemput kalian dan menjadikan kalian Raja negeri ini" jawab sang pengasuh dengan senyum simple.

"Raja? Bagaimana..." tanya Kuroko dan Akashi hanya mengangkat alis, mereka berdua terkejut karena ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Mereka melihat pengasuh mereka, lalu ke prejurit, lalu ke pengasuh mereka lagi.

"Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap dulu sebelum pergi ke istana, kemarilah" ucap sang pengasuh selagi ia mempersilahkan para prajurit itu untuk masuk ke rumah sederhana mereka dan menunggu mereka hingga siap.

Lalu sang pengasuh mengganti pakaian mereka yang cukup lusuh yang mereka pakai berguling di tanah, lalu mereka membasuh wajah mereka dan tubuh mereka hingga tidak ada jejak keringat dan kotoran yang masih ada, lalu pengasuh mereka membersihkan telinga mereka, memilih sepatu mereka, menyisir rambut mereka dengan mereka yang terkadang berkomentar seperti "Aku yakin telingaku cukup bersih", "Jangan pikirkan rambutku, kurasa sudah cukup rapi", "Biar aku sendiri yang melakukannya" tapi itu semua terbantahkan ketika pengasuh mereka berkata "Jika seperti itu, kalian akan terlihat seperti petani ketimbang bangsawan, percayakan semuanya padaku" dan begitulah sisanya.

Segera setelah semuanya bagus-dimata pengasuh- Akashi dan Kuroko pergi ke ruang tamu di mana kini terdapat 2 orang berpakaian mewah disamping beberapa prajurit yang mereka lihat tadi, pakaian mereka terbuat dari beludru merah dengan bordiran emas dan ukiran indah terpampang di baju mereka dengan elegan dan jubah mereka yang berwarna ungu dan hitam. Kedua pria itu membungkuk kepada Akashi dan Kuroko dan pria tinggi berjubah hitam di antara keduanya berkata:

"Yang Mulia, kakek dari kakek-kakek-kakek-kakek-kakek anda, Raja dari negeri ini, telah meninggal, dan sekarang, salah satu dari anda harus menjadi raja" katanya dengan suaranya yang serak dan berat.

Akashi dan Kuroko berkedip dan menatap satu sama lain, lalu kembali menatap kedua pria di hadapan mereka "Dan kapan hal itu akan terjadi?" tanya Akashi.

"Upacara penobatan akan di laksanakan sore ini" jawab pria tinggi itu.

"Hum... kalau begitu, kak Akashi yang harus dinobatkan menjadi raja" jawab Kuroko.

"Dan kenapa begitu?" tanya pengasuh mereka yang datang dari belakang, membawa tas tenteng cukup besar berwarna cokelat yang segera di bawakan oleh salah satu prajurit. Akashi melirik ke arah adiknya.

"Dia lebih tua dariku, lebih pintar, dan berkharisma, saat kami bermain permainan secara berkelompok, aku selalu berpikir bahwa kak Akashi selalu cocok menjadi pemimpin, semua anak di desa juga berpikir seperti itu" jawab Kuroko mengemukakan pendapatnya dengan lancar dan tanpa ragu.

"Baiklah" kata Akashi "Aku yang akan menjadi Raja, tapi aku ingin Kuroko yang menjadi Perdana Menteriku kelak, jika dia sudah mampu, aku mohon bimbingan kalian" katanya sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Seluruh pihak kerajaan disana berlutut "Baik!" kata mereka serentak.

Diluar rumah, Akashi dan Kuroko, serta pengasuh mereka telah di tunggu oleh kereta kuda berwarna putih bercorak emas dengan delapan kuda yang menariknya, dan kusir yang berdiri tegap di samping pintu kereta. Dan saat ia saat melihat mereka, ia melepas topinya, membukakan pintu kereta dan membungkuk dengan senyum. Akashi dan Kuroko menaiki kereta yang sama dengan kedua pria berpakaian mewah yang mereka ketahui sebagai Penasihat dan Perdana Menteri kerajaan ini. Pengasuh mereka menaiki kereta yang berbeda, kereta cokelat kayu yang ditarik oleh empat kuda. Karena tujuan kereta mereka berdua berbeda dengan kereta pengasuh mereka. Tetap istana, tapi berbeda bagian. Sebelum berpisah mereka berpamitan.

"Sampai jumpa di istana pengasuh, semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan" kata Kuroko dan Akashi hanya tersenyum.

"Sampai nanti sayang, jangan lupa untuk berkata 'tolong' dan 'terima kasih', berbuat baiklah pada semua orang, dan jangan meminta tolong lebih dari tiga kali untuk segala sesuatu" pesan sang pengasuh. Dan mereka berdua mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah mencium pengasuh mereka, lalu berangkatlah mereka menuju istana untuk menjadi Raja-dan perdana menteri- kerajaan tersebut. Di sepanjang desa teman-teman mereka dan para penduduk desa melambaikan tangan kepada mereka untuk mengantar kepergian mereka. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi pejabat penting di istana, selama hidup mereka tidak pernah terpikirkan akan menjadi seperti itu karena kehidupan di desa setiap harinya sangat menyenangkan. Kabar ini datang terlalu tiba-tiba jadi ini semua baru untuk mereka, gugup? Itu sudah pasti.

Kuroko mencubit pipinya untuk memastikan bahwa ini semua nyata, dan dia percaya bahwa itu nyata karena pipinya memerah dan sakit saat ini. Akashi yang melihat tingkah adiknya hanya tertawa geli, dia percaya bahwa ini nyata karena sebelumnya dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sakit itu masih ada sampai sekarang walaupun tinggal sedikit.

"Ah iya, lebih tepatnya, kapan kakek-terserah-seberapa-buyut kami itu meninggal?" kata Akashi sekedar penasaran.

"5 bulan lalu, Yang Mulia" jawab pria yang lebih pendek botak dengan jenggot putih yang lebat dan berjubah ungu.

"5 bulan? Selama itu? Kalau begitu, siapa yang menggantikan beliau dan memimpin kerajaan?" tanya Akashi kembali sedikit terkejut.

"Kami berdua, yang mulia" jawab pria itu.

"Hem... itu bisa menjadi kesempatan kalian menguasai kerajaan ini bukan? Maksudku- kebanyakan orang pasti menginginkan derajat yang tinggi... lagipula, bukankah ada bangsawan yang lain?"

Pria itu menunduk "Yang Mulia Akashi, kami tidak sebanding dengan Raja sebelumnya dan tidak percaya diri dapat memimpin Kerajaan ini, begitu juga dengan bangsawan yang lain, kami berjanji akan mengabdi kepada raja dan seluruh keturunannya, dan hal itulah yang akan kami lakukan" katanya dengan penuh rasa hormat.

"Kalian setia sekali, kerajaan menjadi damai seperti ini, dan sampai saat ini juga seperti itu juga berkat kalian. Aku berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Senang mengetahui bahwa kelak aku akan mempunyai rekan yang bisa diandalkan" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kedua pria itu tersenyum senang "Anda terlalu memuji".

Sesampainya di ibukota, sepanjang jalan dihiasi oleh bendera kerajaan, setiap jendela di penuhi oleh penduduk yang antusias melihat kedatangan calon raja baru mereka, mereka melambaikan saputangan mereka, dan menghamburkan kelopak bunga dan pita yang berwarna-warni meriuhkan suasana, sepanjang jalan terlihat prajurit berseragam merah, dan bel dari berbagai kuil dan gereja di ibukota berbunyi seperti nada dalam lagu dan liriknya dibacakan oleh para penduduk yang menyambut mereka "Hidup Akashi! Hidup Kuroko! Hidup Raja Kecil Kami!" seru mereka.

Akashi dan Kuroko melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum dari lubuk hati untuk rakyat mereka, mereka berdua merasa terhormat sekali disambut seperti ini, terakhir mereka ke ibukota suasananya memang ramai, tapi sama sekali beda dengan yang saat ini.

Selagi mereka bergerak menuju Istana yang ada di tengah-tengah kota, kedua pria yang satu kereta dengan mereka, yaitu Penasihat dan Perdana Menteri menjelaskan sesuatu yang sedikit sulit untuk dimengerti mereka berdua.

"Kupikir Mahkota dipakai oleh raja secara turun temurun seperti yang dibuku-buku" komentar Kuroko selagi mereka berbicara.

"Yang Mulia, kakek dari kakek-kakek-kakek-kakek-kakek anda adalah seorang Raja yang luar biasa dan tak tertandingi yang bahkan membawa kerajaan ini kepada masa emasnya, tapi..." raut wajah Perdana Menteri yang semula berseri mendadak menjadi sedikit bingung. Akashi dan Kuroko menunggu dengan sabar sampai dia melanjutkannya dan mencoba untuk tak menyelanya.

"Beliau sangat mencintai buku" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ah, mungkin dari situlah kecintaan kami kepada buku, faktor keturunan rupanya" gumam Akashi.

"Kak, tapi mungkin ini lebih parah hingga raut muka mereka seperti bermasalah begitu" bisik Kuroko kemudian.

"Bukan, terobsesi kepada buku" kata Perdana Menteri membenarkan "Saat kakek dari kakek-kakek-"

"Teruskan saja" potong Akashi karena telinganya mulai geli mendengar betapa buyut atau tuanya leluhurnya yang seorang Raja ini.

Perdana Menteri berdeham dan melanjutkan "Saat beliau meninggal, kami mendapat tagihan buku koleksi dan barang lainnya yang dia beli, dia selalu membayar dengan uang dan hartanya sendiri tapi..." pria itu mendadak lesu, lalu dia menutupi mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan berbicara seakan merengek "Jumlahnya terlalu banyak bahkan untuk harta Paduka Yang Mulia!".

"Karena itu kami menjual mahkotanya dan hutang Paduka terlunaskan" Penasihat menyelesaikan dengan helaan nafas.

Akashi dan Kuroko sweatdrop mendengar betapa 'luar biasa'nya buyut atau leluhur mereka ini. Bahkan sebelumnya mereka juga mendengar bahwa tagihan tukang besi untuk membuat tongkat Raja sebelumnya ini masih belum terlunaskan meskipun tinggal bunganya saja.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan penobatanku nanti?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

Penasehat berkata "Setelah itu, kami mengumpulkan uang dari penduduk yang loyal dan berbakti..."

"Tunggu, dari penduduk?" kata Akashi mengangkat tangan lalu mengrenyitkan alis dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sudah menjadi tradisi kerajaan bahwa mahkota Raja berasal dari uang rakyat" kata Penasihat menjelaskan.

"Tapi bukankah kerajaan juga menarik pajak?" tanya Kuroko.

Perdana Menteri tersenyum "Jika Pajak bersifat wajib, maka hal ini bersifat suka rela, tapi kita harus bersyukur pada rakyat kerajaan ini yang begitu mencintai rajanya, karena dalam waktu sebulan, uang yang dikumpulkan sudah cukup untuk membuat mahkota baru" katanya Perdana Menteri penuh bangga.

Akashi menghela nafas, manik rubynya menatap keluar kereta, ada sedikit keraguan dalam hatinya. Akankah dia bisa menjadi Raja yang baik? Raja yang mensejahterakan rakyatnya dan dicintai rakyatnya? Yang bisa membawa kejayaan seperti Raja sebelumnya?

"Kak" kuroko memanggil dan dia menoleh ke adiknya yang menatapnya dengan manik biru langitnya yang tak ragu "Kau pasti bisa, kau punya kemampuan, percaya dirilah" katanya lalu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak kakaknya yang juga tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian keretapun berhenti, dan mereka keluar untuk menobatkan Akashi menjadi raja. Upacara penobatan berlangsung khidmat dan tenang tanpa ada yang mengganggu, dan juga lebih melelahkan dari yang Akashi kira. Dan saat upacara selesai, Akashi mengenakan jubah dan pakaian bangsawan kerajaan, ukuran mahkota masih kebesaran di kepalanya, jadi setelah itu disimpan kembali hingga saatnya. Dan sekitar kurang lebih satu atau dua jam mendapati tangannya dicium oleh para bangsawan dari dalam kerajaan maupun dari luar kerajaan.

"Semoga panjang umur, Paduka Yang Mulia Akashi" adalah kata yang sering terucap, tidak sedikit juga wanita dan gadis bangsawan yang sedikit menggoda Akashi dan mengajaknya minum teh kapan-kapan. Terhadap undangan mereka, Akashi hanya tersenyum dan para bangsawan wanita itupun pergi dengan rona hebat di wajah mereka.

"Populer seperti biasanya ya kak" goda Kuroko yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelahnya, dia sedikit kaget, tapi segera tenang lagi karena terbiasa. Dia bisa melihat sinar di mata adiknya itu dan senyum miring di wajah yang biasanya datar.

"Aku tak tau apa maksudmu, Kuroko" jawab Akashi dan Kuroko tertawa geli.

"Entah kau itu tidak sadar atau pura-pura tidak sadar" kata Kuroko.

Akashi bersyukur bahwa upacara itu telah selesai karena sekarang dia bisa istirahat di Gazebo kerajaan. Pengasuh mereka sudah ada di sana, teh dan kue-kuepun sudah siap, ada selai, krim, dan buah, lalu teh itu diseduh dalam sebuah keramik cina yang cantik dengan corak bunga Biru, Merah dan emas dalam latar keramik putih susu.

Setelah berbincang dan istirahat yang menyenangkan itu, Akashi berkata "Hem... aku ingin membaca buku, pengasuh, bisakah kau mengambilkannya?" karena lelah di kakinya masih ada.

"Wahai anak yang di berkati" kata pengasuh "Apakah menjadi Raja membuatmu kehilangan fungsi kaki dan tanganmu? Pergilah, dan ambillah sendiri" katanya penuh hormat.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya kak" saat Kuroko akan berdiri Akashi mengangkat tangannya, dan Kuroko duduk kembali.

"Pengasuh benar, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri, kau tidak usah mengambilkannya" kata Akashi sambil berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu, buku-buku di perpustakaan istana pasti luar biasa!" kata Kuroko antusias menyusul kakaknya.

"Terima kasih atas teh dan kuenya pengasuh, kami pergi dulu" pamit Akashi, setelah menunduk mereka berdua pergi menaiki tangga menuju perpustakaan istana yang terletak di lantai paling atas.

Perpustakaan istana besar. Sangat besar dan mirip dengan rumah kaca, dengan langit-langit kaca yang menanmpilkan langit biru cerah dengan awan putih yang berarak dan diluar dindingnya terdapat tanaman hijau, dan dekorasi mozaik di beberapa titik, lalu lukisan kaca di dinding perpustakaan, beberapa tanaman dan lampu gantung menghadirkan pemandangan yang sungguh artistik. Rak-rak buku berjejer rapi dan ada yang menempel di dinding atas, lalu ada beberapa bangku dan meja untuk membaca.

Selesai mengagumi perpustakaan mata mereka menangkap Penasihat dan Perdana Menteri yang tengah berbincang dan saat keduanya menyadari kedatangan Raja baru dan murid ajarnya yang sekaligus adik Rajanya, Perdana Menteri dan Penasehat menunduk sangat rendah, dan mereka bertanya:

"Ada apa Raja dan adiknya datang kemari?" tanya Penasehat.

"Kami ingin membaca buku, jika kalian berkenan" jawab Akashi.

"Oh, tentu, dengan senang hati, semua buku ini milik kalian" kata Perdana menteri "Semua ini adalah milik Raja sebelumnya, Kakek dari kakek-kakek-"

"Ya, aku tau..." kata Akashi memotong. "Kami berdua suka membaca buku dan mempelajari apa yang terkandung di dalamnya, dan juga senang mempelajari kosakata baru yang belum pernah kami temui" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum selagi Kuroko menelusuri satu persatu buku disana dan memungut satu-persatu buku yang berserakan untuk ditata kembali.

"Selain kalian siapa yang biasanya datang kemari?" tanya Kuroko dengan raut muka kesal "Mereka tidak menghargai buku sama sekali".

"Yah... cukup banyak orang, dan Yang Mulia, jika saya menjadi anda, aku tidak akan membuka dan membaca buku yang ada disini sembarangan" kata Perdana Menteri memperingati "Kakek dari kakek-"

"Ya?" kata Akashi dengan cepat.

"Beliau adalah Raja yang sangat baik, sangat, sangat luar biasa dengan caranya sendiri, tapi dia sedikit... yah, sedikit aneh" lanjut Perdana Menteri.

"Selain maniak buku? Apa lagi?" tanya Kuroko sambil memasukkan sebuah buku ke rak.

"Dia... terlalu cerdas dan cerdik, dan aku tak mau Raja Kecil kami menyentuh buku miliknya" kata Penasehat dengan senyum penuh arti.

Akashi mengrenyitkan alisnya dan Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dan mencoba mengerti apa yang dikatakan pada mereka.

"Faktanya adalah..." kata Perdana Menteri, menghindari tatapan Akashi dengan cara yang aneh dan tangannya bermain sendiri" Kakek dari kakek-kakek-"

"Teruskan saja, bicaralah" kata Akashi.

"Adalah penyihir"

"Penyihir? Berarti, kami juga...?" tanya Kuroko sambil menunjuk dirinya dan kakaknya.

"Oh tidak, beliau mempelajari ilmu sihir dan berhasil menguasainya, bukan faktor dari keturunan dia memang penyihir, bukan." kata Penasehat cepat sambil menggeleng.

"begitu..." Akashi mengangguk mengerti.

"Hanya satu ini saja! Ya?" kata Kuroko sambil memohon dengan polosnya.

Dia memegang sebuah buku yang cukup besar di tangannya yang dia pungut di meja. Bersampulkan warna cokelat dengan pinggiran emas di keempat sudut buku, dan terdapat corak tanaman rambat yang timbul dan di ujung cabangnya terdapat kuncup bunga berhiaskan Emerald dan Turquois yang berkilau cantik. Kelihatannya buku itu cukup tua namun terawat dengan baik.

"Buku ini sangat menarik perhatianku" kata Kuroko sambil melihat kembali buku yang dia pegang. Di tengah cover depan buku itu terdapat Tulisan indah bertinta hitam pekat, terbaca: _The Book of Beasts._

Penasehat berkata "Jangan ceroboh, Yang Mulia" meskipun Kuroko adalah murid mereka, tapi mereka tidak akan lupa dengan tata krama dengan kerabat raja, meskipun memang ada saat nya mereka untuk menjadi tegas dan disiplin, bahkan terhadap Raja sekalipun.

Tapi Kuroko sudah membuka buku itu dan Akashipun sudah ada di sebelahnya untuk ikut melihat. Di halaman pertama setelah tulisan dari Raja yang tintanya sudah memudar, terpampang di sana kupu-kupu berwarna Merah, Hijau dan Biru. Sangat indah tergambar seakan kupu-kupu itu hidup dan bisa terbang keluar dari buku kapanpun.

"Nah" kata Akashi "Bukankah ini indah? Kenapa-"

Tapi selagi dia bicara, kupu-kupu cantik itu terbang keluar dari halaman kuning tua itu dan sayap warna-warninya membawanya terbang keluar jendela.

"Lihat?!" kata Penasehat, segera setelah tersadar akan kekagetannya dan tercekatnya tenggorokannya melihat hal barusan "Itulah sihir" katanya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya.

Tapi sebelum Penasehat bicara kembali untuk melarangnya, Kuroko membuka halaman selanjutnya dan terdapat disana, burung cantik berbulu biru laut dengan mata hitam pekat, jambulnya ada tiga helai dan indah seperti bulu merak, begitu juga ekornya. Dibawahnya bertuliskan " _The Blue Bird of Paradise"_. Saat mereka berdua masih mengagumi kecantikan burung itu, dia mengepakkan sayapnya yang cantik dan berkilauan dan keluar dari buku, yang selanjutnya adalah badan, kepala, dan yang terakhir kakinya. Dan dia berkicau merdu saat keluar dari jendela.

Cepat-cepat Perdana menteri menutup buku itu dan mengambilnya dari kedua tangan kecil Kuroko, dan menyimpannya ke rak buku bagian atas.

"Kau anak yang nakal, Yang Mulia" kata Penasehat penuh kemarahan yang hebatnya masih bisa mengendalikannya.

Kuroko menyadari kesalahannya dan segera meminta maaf, begitu juga Akashi karena ia merasa bertanggung jawab. Penasehat memaafkan mereka dan sebagai gantinya, mereka di suruh memotong daun kering di tanaman luar perpustakaan, sebagai hukuman dan mereka menerimanya.

"Haa, kurasa mereka benar, Kuroko, kita harus berhati-hati dalam memilih buku disini, siapa tau yang keluar selanjutnya adalah monster jahat atau kutukan yang langsung menyerang kita" kata Akashi sambil terus memotong daun-daun kering di tanaman dalam pot di hadapannya, setelah selesai lalu dia pindah ke tanaman sebelah Kuroko "Kuroko?" panggilnya kembali karena dia tak mendengar atau melihat reaksi apapun.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Akashi menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat, sebentar lagi jam makan malam" katanya.

Setelah makan malam mereka yang pastinya mewah, mereka ke kamar tidur masing masing, di kamarnya Akashi menatap keluar jendela, memikirkan banyaknya kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Pagi hari, dia dijemput dan siang harinya dia dinobatkan sebagai Raja, lalu sore harinya menemukan buku yang gambarnya bisa hidup dan keluar. Dia sedikit mencemaskan adiknya tapi dengan cepat dia menghiraukannya. Dia lelah dan ingin cepat tidur.

Di lain ruangan, di kamarnya, Kuroko berbaring terlentang dan menatap langit langit 'sudah kuduga aku masih penasaran, tapi aku tidak diperbolehkan membuka buku itu lagi...' katanya dalam hati sambil berguling kesamping, malam ini bulan bersinar terang sekali, lalu sekilas kemudian dia mengingat kembali kupu-kupu dan burung yang indah itu, lalu bangkit kembali rasa keingintahuannya 'yah, mengintip sekilas, sedikit lagi mungkin tidak apa-apa, akan kulakukan diam-diam' pikirnya lalu dia menarik selimut dan memejamkan mata. Menantikan besok.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali, Kuroko perlahan keluar kamarnya, dan melangkah hati-hati menuju perpustakaan, di berbagai kesempatan dia hampir bertemu penjaga, pelayan dan bibi pengasuhnya tapi dengan mudah dia bersembunyi dan meloloskan diri.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, dia mengambil tangga dan dengan hati-hati mengambil buku tersebut, setelah selesai, dengan kaki kecilnya dia berlari ke taman belakang istana yang di penuhi oleh pohon yang besar dan rindang. Dimana kupu-kupu kemarin menari di atas bunga cosmos dan burung kemarin bernyanyi merdu di cabang pohon bersama kawan-kawan barunya.

"Yosh, dapat. Ah, adakah orang di sekitar sini..." Katanya sambil mengawaskan matanya.

Setelah menoleh kesana-kemari dan memastikan tidak ada orang, dia membuka buku itu dan terbuka halaman berisi kelinci putih dengan permata merah yang besar di dahinya dan telinga panjang yang ujungnya berwarna ungu, lalu sesaat kemudian, sebelum kelinci itu sempat melompat keluar, angin bersembus dan membuka halaman bergambar lainnya yang dibawahnya bertuliskan ' _Red Dragon'_. Kuroko tidak tahu bahwa perbuatannya untuk berdiam diri mengagumi 'gambar' itu membawa dampak besar bagi kerajaan dan rakyatnya.

"Whoa..." bisiknya mengagumi gambar tersebut.

Gambar itu bergerak, makhluk di dalamnya yang terlihat berwarna merah seluruhnya itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan meliuk indah dalam kertas kuning tua itu. Lalu Tiba-tiba sebelah sayapnya keluar dan karena terkejut Kuroko menjatuhkan bukunya. Dia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seakan merobek buku itu, Naga itu mencoba keluar dengan paksa, setiap sayapnya bergerak angin kencang berhembus.

Dan akhirnya, sesosok Naga keluar, sayapnya besar seakan mencangkup matahari, sisiknya yang merah berkilat seperti permata Ruby, kukunya yang besar, hitam dan tajam menancap dalam ke tanah, tanduknya terlihat menakutkan dengan gigi yang besar dan tajam. Surai merah di punggung dan pangkal kepalanya berkobar seperti api tertiup angin. Dan matanya yang tajam berwarna emas berkilat menakutkan. Setelah meraung mengguncang kerajaan di pagi hari, Naga itu terbang menuju lembah yang jauh, meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih terduduk.

Kuroko memandangi halaman kuning buku tua itu. Masih terduduk.

Halaman yang tadinya terdapat Naga itu terbang di atas pohon palm sekarang hanya terdapat padang rumput dengan beberapa pohon yang rindang dan sedikit hitam bekas terbakar. Dan Kuroko merasakannya, tak lama dia berada di Istana dia sudah membuat kesalahan, kesalahan yang sangat besar. Dia melepaskan Naga merah untuk membuat rakyatnya ketakutan, rakyatnya yang telah menyambutnya dengan penuh kehangatan, yang bahkan memberikan kakaknya sebuah mahkota!

Kuroko mulai menangis. Dia menyesal.

Akashi, Penasehat, Perdana menteri, bibi pengasuh dan para pelayan berdatangan, berlari keluar istana menuju halaman untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Dan setelah mereka melihat buku itu, mereka mengerti.

"Kau anak yang nakal, sangat nakal! Kunci dia di kamar untuk menyesali perbuatannya, pengasuh" kata Penasehat murka.

"Penasehat, mungkin sebaiknya kita lihat keadaannya dulu" kata Perdana Menteri "Mari kita dengarkan penjelasannya" di nadanya yang tegas dan dingin, sudah jelas kalau beliau juga marah.

Lalu Akashi melangkah mendekati adiknya yang menangis, dan mengelus punggungnya perlahan "Kuroko, ceritakanlah apa yang terjadi" katanya dengan nada yang lebih pelan dan lembut.

"Naga Merah, dan makhluk itu terbang ke arah lembah... aku sangat menyesal... maafkan aku!" katanya dan air matanya semakin deras keluar.

"N-Naga?!" ucap Penasehat terkejut "Cepat kumpulkan pasukan! Kejar naga itu!" dan dia beserta Perdana Menteri pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pengampunan padanya.

"Paduka Yang Mulia!" teriak Perdana Menteri, dan Akashi menoleh "Sebaiknya anda ikut kami" dan Akashipun pergi setelah menepuk pundak adiknya pelan.

Para penjaga di perketat di sekitar ibu kota dan istana, dan beberapa pasukan prajurit di kirim ke desa-desa di luar termasuk di perbatasan, sedangkan pasukan utama prajurit dengan persenjataan lengkap di persiapkan untuk mengejar jejak Naga itu. Semua bentuk pertahanan dan penyerangan telah di persiapkan, tapi di lembah, Naga itu tidak melakukan apapun, hanya duduk di bawah pohon sambil mengawasi ibu kota.

Bibi pengasuh menampar Kuroko, lalu menyeretnya dan menguncinya di kamar, tanpa camilan atau teh atau apapun, hanya roti dan air putih, dan saat hari mulai gelap, dia tidak memberi Kuroko lilin untuk penerangan "Kau anak yang nakal, Tuan Kuroko" kata pengasuh "Dan tak ada seorangpun yang menyukai anak nakal".

"Aku tau aku tak seharusnya menangis" kata Kuroko sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Menangis, tak akan menyelesaikan masalah apapun" kata Bibi pengasuh "Lebih baik kamu memikirkan solusi atas apa yang telah kamu perbuat, di kamar ini"

Di hari berikutnya, sang Naga yang ditakuti tak ditemukan oleh prajurit, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, tidak menyeburkan api, tidak meneror warga, bahkan terbang di langitpun tidak. Seakan dari awal memang tidak ada Naga. Tapi itu semua tidak membuat para prajurit, bangsawan maupun rakyat sendiri lengah. Dan Kuroko, dari jendela kamarnya dia bisa melihat warna merah menyala menggeliat di antara pepohonan di bukit.

Di hari berikutnya juga tak terjadi apa-apa, dan beberapa warga, meskipun takut-takut mulai keluar dari rumah mereka. Dan dihari selanjutnya, Naga itu terbang dengan sayap besarnya ke langit, menutupi matahari di atas ibukota. Naga itu lalu menekuk sayapnya dan meluncur turun, lalu terbang rendah, setiap kepakan sayapnya meniup kembali panah yang diarahkan kepadanya, pedang dan tombak tak sampai kepadanya, kepakan sayapnya juga meniup kios-kios para pedagang, dan ayunan ekornya menghancurkan beberapa bangunan dan kincir air. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mulai memakan keledai-keledai pekerja, kuda-kuda prajurit dan unta para pedagang, lalu terbang kembali ke lembah.

Di samping itu, Akashi membuat beberapa hukum baru, seperti, pembagian makanan dan medis secara merata, menambah jumlah pasukan yang berjaga di kota dan desa-desa, dan pemeriksaan setiap buku di sekolah atau lembaga, berjaga jika ada sihir berbahaya di dalamnya, dan lain sebagainya untuk mengamankan rakyatnya, untuk menenangkan rakyatnya, dan untuk tak mengecewakan rakyatnya.

"Aah... andai saja Bardicora masih ada..." keluh Perdana menteri tiba-tiba.

"Bardicora? Apa itu?" tanya Akashi selagi dia menandatangani tumpukan kertas.

"Pemakan Naga, mereka meminum darah mereka, dan memakan daging mereka. Wujudnya berupa tubuh singa dengan sayap kelelawar dan kepala serigala, mempunyai tiga mata dan gigi besar setajam pedang" jelas Perdana Menteri "Tapi mereka sudah punah beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu... Sial!".

"Bagaimana jika... makhluk itu ada di buku?" kata Akashi tiba-tiba setelah beberapa saat berpikir sambil menggerakkan tangannya, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Jangan gegabah Paduka Yang Mulia! Jika kita sekali salah membuka halaman-"

"Itu adalah resiko. Wahai Penasehat" kata Akashi tegas "mungkin resiko itu lebih besar, tapi aku tak mau membahayakan rakyatku lebih lama" pandangan matanya sepenuhnya kepada Penasehat miliknya sekarang.

Setelah bertukar pandangan beberapa lama, Penasihat menutup matanya dan menghela nafas menyerah "Tapi sebelum membuka buku itu, setidaknya anda harus di kawal dua atau tiga prajurit" katanya.

Akashi tersenyum "Terima kasih" lalu diapun selesai menanda tangani kertas terakhir dan berdiri lalu melangkah keluar ruangan.

Di koridor istana dia memijat pangkal hidungnya dan melihat ke arah pepohonan istana yang hijau. Angin berhembus membelai rambut merahnya dan dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Dia berdiam diri di sana cukup lama sampai akhirnya mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri "Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk melakukannya" katanya mantab seakan barusan mempertimbangkan keputusan yang sulit.

Akashi berjalan menelusuri koridor kerajaan, setelah ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil buku itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kulit berwarna coklat miliknya, dia melihat beberapa prajurit berlari tergesa-gesa di ujung lorong yang mengarah ke gerbang luar utama "Ada apa?" tanyanya "kenapa kalian terburu seperti itu?".

"Ah, Paduka Yang Mulia, Naga itu sekarang menyerang sebuah panti asuhan, dan pasukan yang ada di dekat sana meminta bantuan, jadi kami harus kesana!" kata Salah satu prajurit yang berlutut di hadapannya itu.

"Begitu, Aku mohon bantuannya" katanya dan dijawab dengan senyum para prajurit dan tatapan mereka yang penuh keyakinan "Baik!" dan mereka segera bangkit dan berlari pergi.

Setelah itu Akashi melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar adiknya, Kuroko.

"Kuroko, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, buka pintunya" katanya sambil mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok adiknya yang cukup... berantakan, baju dan celananya kusut, rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya sembab berwarna merah dan raut mukanya lesu, sinar di matanya yang sebiru langit redup.

Akashi terdiam melihat penampilan adiknya, lalu berdehem "Apa ini? Apa kau sedang mencoba berpenampilan seperti pengemis jalanan? Kalau iya, ini sudah benar-benar meyakinkan" katanya dengan nada mengejek sambil bersedekap.

"... jika kau hanya mau menggangguku, akan kututup pintunya" kata Kuroko datar.

"Tunggu dulu" dan Akashi memperlihatkan buku besar bersampul cokelat yang pasti familiar dengan adiknya itu.

Mata Kuroko melebar "Ini..." katanya sambil kembali menatap kakaknya penuh tanda tanya.

"Untuk sekarang, biarkan aku masuk, kita bicarakan di dalam".

Lalu setelah mereka masuk ke dalam, dengan buku yang masih di tangannya Akashi melihat keluar jendela dan terkejut melihat sekilas warna merah yang menggeliat diantara rumpun pepohonan di lembah. Lalu dia mempererat genggamannya ke buku bersampul cokelat itu.

Akashi berbalik dan menatap adiknya "Kuroko" panggilnya, dan adiknya mengangkat wajahnya "Di buku ini terdapat monster yang bisa mengalahkan Naga" katanya sambil mengangkat buku di tangannya "namanya Bardicora".

Kuroko berkedip "mengalahkan... naga?".

Akashi mengangguk lalu menyodorkan buku itu pada adiknya "Ini adalah salah satu wujud dari tanggung jawab, Kuroko. Kau yang memulai, kau juga yang harus mengakhiri".

Tanpa ragu sedikitpun Kuroko mengambil buku itu "Terima kasih kak!" tapi ia tidak langsung membukanya, hanya sedikit membukanya dan mengintip ke halaman buku itu satu persatu sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan halaman bertuliskan 'cora' di akhirnya.

"Ketemu!" lalu dia membuka buku itu sambil meluruskan lengannya dan menarik kepalanya kebelakang dan menutup mata. Dan Akashi bersiap dengan pedang di pinggangnya.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat tak ada yang terjadi.

Kuroko melihat halaman itu dari dekat, seperti layaknya melihat buku biasa lainnya. Disana ada makhluk itu: badan singa, sayap kelelawar, kepala serigala dengan gigi taring besar dan tiga mata. Tapi yang makhluk itu lakukan adalah duduk di sana, meletakkan kepalanya ke kaki depannya yang saling bertumpu, dan menggoyangkan ekornya santai.

"Kenapa... dia tidak keluar?" Kuroko terheran-heran.

"Mungkin karena dia tidak mau?" jawab Akashi ikutan bingung.

Makhluk itu menyeringai "Apa? kalian pikir aku akan keluar dan melakukan apa yang kalian inginkan? Hah! Jangan bercanda!" katanya dan kedua kakak adik itu dibuat termangu.

"Permisi.. kami ingin kau untuk memburu naga lho?" kata Kuroko dengan bulir keringat sebesar jagung di kepalanya. "Nggak mau?" tanyanya

"Nggak minat" kata makhluk dalam halaman itu cuek.

"Aku adalah Raja negeri ini dan aku meminta pertolonganmu untuk memburu seekor naga yang juga adalah makananmu, jika berhasil selain kenyang kau juga akan mendapat hadiah dariku. Kenapa kau tidak mau?" tanya Akashi.

"Mau kau Raja atau Dewa aku tidak peduli! Kalian tak bisa memaksaku bocah manis!" kata makhluk itu mulai kesal "Kalau aku tidak mau ya tidak mau!" katanya memalingkan muka.

Kuroko menghela nafas dan menutup bukunya pelan "Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak mau, kak, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku" kata adiknya kembali lesu sambil mengrenyitkan alisnya.

Kuroko sudah berpikir keras untuk mencari solusi selama dua-tiga hari ini, tapi tetap tidak ada yang pas setelah pertimbangan yang matang. Dan situasi di luar yang hiruk pikuk, lalu prajurit yang berlarian kesana-kemari tidak membantu pikirannya untuk tenang sama sekali.

Akashi berpikir sejenak dan sekilas dia pernah membaca buku tentang naga. Mengingat kelemahan Naga Merah yang tertulis di buku yang pernah dia baca itu dia mempunyai ide. "Sepertinya besok akan cerah" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku punya ide, Kuroko, mungkin ini berbahaya, tapi pasti berhasil" kata Akashi dengan sinar keyakinan di matanya. "Dalam segala hal, kau yang memulai kau juga yang harus mengakhiri, tapi karena aku adalah kakakmu, aku akan membantumu" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum dan menepuk kedua pundak adiknya.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berdua berlari ke taman bunga yang saat itu sepi. Dimana kupu-kupu berwarna-warni itu dengan jinaknya hinggap di bahu Akashi ketika dia berjalan mengelilingi taman itu, dan burung surga yang lepas terbang mengitari Kuroko sambil bernyanyi riang. Lalu Kuroko mengambil buku _The Book of Beasts_ dari tas yang mereka bawa dan membuka halaman buku itu dengan cepat, sangat cepat hingga dia tidak akan ragu untuk membukanya lagi. Buku itu terbuka lebar, dan menampilkan sebuah halaman bertuliskan _'Hippogriff'_ , dan sebelum mereka melihat apa yang tergambar, berterbanganlah bulu putih dari buku itu dan tak sengaja Kuroko menjatuhkan buku itu dan Akashi menuntunnya untuk melangkah mundur, lalu setelahnya muncullah sayap terputih yang pernah mereka lihat.

Dan di depan mereka, berdirilah makhluk dengan sayap seputih awan yang besar, besar sekali, makhluk gagah bertubuh setengah kuda dan setengah elang, dengan ekor putih yang sangat, sangat panjang, dan makhluk itu mempunyai mata tajam yang indah dan menyorotkan keberanian. Dan dia berdiri di sana, diantara bunga yang bermekaran, layaknya lukisan. Hippogriff itu mendekatkan paruhnya ke Kuroko dan menggeseknya ke pundak bangsawan kecil itu, dan Kuroko mengelusnya perlahan. "Aku mohon bantuannya, Hippogriff".

Dan selanjutnya, Kuroko membuka halaman selanjutnya dan tanpa sempat membaca tulisan maupun melihat gambarnya, halaman itu bersinar dan keluarlah seekor Pegasus yang tak kalah gagahnya, yang tak kalah putihnya sekaligus tak kalah cantiknya dengan Hippogriff milik Kuroko. Matanya adalah mata terbaik dan terlembut yang pernah mereka lihat, mata biru safir yang bersinar seakan ada bintang di dalamnya. Makhluk itu mendengus dan mengetukkan kukunya ke tanah, lalu mendekat ke Akashi dan menurunkan kepalanya. Dan Akashi mengelus rambutnya yang panjang dan lembut.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu kak" kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga, Hippogriff itu menyukaimu" balas Akashi tersenyum juga.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar raungan menakutkan dari angkasa dan terlihat di antara putihnya awan pada hari itu, sesosok berwarna merah yang terbang meliuk seperti menari di atas langit. Dengan bentuknya yang menakutkan, yang gagah dan menakjubkan dengan sisik warna merah ruby dan sayapnya membayangi matahari.

Akashi mengambil buku _The Book of Beasts_ dari tanah dan memasukkannya dalam tas, lalu dengan segera ia dan Kuroko naik ke punggung Hippogriff dan Pegasus. Akashi mengelus kembali rambut Pegasusnya dan membungkuk, berbisik ke telinga sang Pegasus "Terbanglah, wahai Pegasus sayang, terbang dengan kecepatanmu menuju gurun di tepi tebing berbatu".

"Terbanglah, wahai Hippogriff, terbang dengan sayap gagahmu di depan sang Naga" bisik Kuroko dan kedua makhluk itu mengepakkan sayapnya, mengangkat kaki depan mereka sebelum berlari dan mengangkat diri ke angkasa biru.

Dan saat sang Naga melihat mereka yang terbang melesat dari bawah, dia memutar sayapnya dan terbang mengejar mereka. Dengan sayap besarnya yang seperti matahari sore hari, dan sayap Hippogriff yang seputih salju di depannya, mereka berkejaran di atas langit yang cerah. Pikiran Kuroko adalah selain menghindari semburan api dari Naga Merah, adalah mengejar kakaknya yang jauh di depan dengan Pegasusnya.

Saat para penduduk di bawah melihat Sang Naga mengejar Raja kecil mereka dan saudaranya, mereka semua keluar dari rumah mereka dan berteriak menyemangati sekaligus berdoa akan keselamatan mereka, meskipun pikiran mereka memperkirakan keadaan terburuk dan dada mereka tak henti-hentinya cemas.

Tapi Sang Naga Merah tak bisa menangkap mereka berdua, jarak mereka memang tak begitu jauh, tapi Sang Naga tak bisa membuat mereka terjatuh atau terbakar meskipun hanya sejengkal. Mereka terbang, terbang, dan terbang menjauhi pemukiman, hutan dan lembah tempat kerajaan mereka, dengan seekor Naga mengejar di belakang mereka, sampai ke tengah gurun yang hanya ada pasir dan batu bermil-mil jauhnya.

Sampai di sana, Pegasus langsung menekuk sayapnya kedalam atas perintah Akashi dan meluncur ke bawah, sedangkan Hippogriff Kuroko membelokkan sayapnya dan terbang ke atas atas petunjuk Kuroko, dan Sang Naga mengikutinya ke atas. Sampai cukup rendah, Pegasus mengembangkan sayap putihnya kembali dan Akashi melompat dari punggungnya, lalu dengan cepat dia membuka buku itu tepat di halaman kosong bertuliskan _'The Red Dragon'_ dengan pemandangan yang sama di atas kertas tua.

Di samping itu, Kuroko terus mengarahkan Hippogriffnya untuk memutar dan mengalihkan perhatian Sang Naga dan mendekatkan diri ke sinar Matahari yang terik, surai biru mudanya tertiup angin kencang, dan tangan kecilnya berpegangan erat ke Hippogriff, di samping mengarahkannya untuk menghindari semburan api, cakar yang tajam, gigi yang siap mengoyak dan ayunan sayap yang seakan membelah angin milik Sang Naga. Kuroko terus memutar dan menarik perhatian Sang Naga, lalu kemudian, sisik Naga mulai mengeluarkan asap, dan Sang Naga menggeram kesakitan. Kalian tau, bahwa dari awal Naga sudah panas, maka dari itu dia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berteduh di bawah pohon saat siang hari yang cerah seperti ini.

Sang Naga tau bahwa jika lebih lama dari ini tubuhnya akan terbakar kecuali jika ia menemukan pohon yang cukup rindang untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari sinar matahari. Lalu dia melihat sekeliling, tak ada pohon, bahkan rumput sekalipun, hanya pasir dan batu. Lalu dia melihat buku itu, buku yang 'memenjarakannya', _The Book of Beasts_ , di dalamnya tergambarkan pohon, rumput dan sungai, habitatnya yang ideal. Sang Naga menggeram kesal.

Setelah melihat keadaan Sang Naga, Kuroko menoleh ke bawah untuk melihat kakaknya. Akashi mengangguk tanda bahwa ia sudah siap. Kuroko juga mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu Kuroko membelokkan arah laju Hippogriffnya miring melewati mata Sang Naga, lalu kebawah. Hippogriff-nya menekuk sayapnya ke dalam, sekaligus melindungi Kuroko dari kencangnya angin yang pasti bisa menerbangkan tubuh kecilnya. Mereka meluncur kebawah, sangat cepat, dan di belakang mereka Sang Naga Merah menyusul dengan sisiknya yang menyala seperti besi yang terbakar.

Dalam kecepatan itu Sang Naga berpikir, disamping mengejar Hippogriff dengan anak kecil di punggungnya, dia melihat halaman buku itu, dia melihat dan ragu-ragu, matanya melihat di sekitarnya, lalu ke buku itu, dengan raungan penuh amarah yang terakhir dia masuk kedalam buku tepat setelah Hipogriff mengembangkan sayapnya kembali dan menukik ke samping.

Naga itu terbang dalam buku, dan mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon. Tanpa melihat bahkan melirik, Akashi dengan cepat menutup bukunya menimbulkan suara benturan buku yang cukup keras. Akashi tersenyum puas saat mereka kembali memasukkan Naga itu ke dalam buku, Kuroko turun dari Hippogriffnya yang berlari memeluk kakaknya "Kita berhasil!" katanya girang.

Lalu mereka berdua menoleh ke kedua makhluk yang membantu mereka, yang dengan gagah berani menemani mereka " _Dear_ Hippogriff dan Pegasus kami yang berharga, kami berterima kasih pada kalian, tanpa kalian kami tak akan bisa memerangkap Naga Merah kembali dan membawa kedamaian ke Kerajaan ini kembali" kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum lembut, Akashi juga. Seakan mengerti perkataan mereka kedua makhluk itu membungkuk dalam.

Lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar suara lonceng sapi, ringkikan kuda dan hiruk pikuk para penduduk yang mereka ketahui telah di makan oleh Sang Naga, bahkan bangunan yang dia makan juga, walaupun bentuknya sudah tak di ketahui lagi. Sepertinya, tak mungkin bagi Sang Naga untuk membawa itu semua bersama dirinya kedalam buku, halamannya tak muat bahkan untuk seekor Naga, jadi dia mengeluarkan mereka. Apa dia muntah? Tidak ada yang tau, hanya saja, mereka tiba-tiba sudah ada di sana.

Kuroko dan Akashi kembali ke istana dengan rekan mereka, Pegasus dan Hippogriff, lalu mengirimkan kereta kuda, kuda dan sebuah pasukan untuk mengembalikan para penduduk beserta ternak mereka kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

Pegasus dan Hippogriff setelah di beri penghargaan menyerahkan diri untuk mengabdi kepada Akashi dan Kuroko, dan menjadi 'kuda' pribadi mereka. Di bawah kepemimpinan Raja kecil mereka, kedamaian dan kesejahtaraan kerajaan pun kembali, beserta loyalitas para penduduk yang sempat memudar. Setiap hari Akashi berjuang untuk menjadi Raja yang baik, sedangkan Kuroko berjuang untuk menjadi Perdana Menteri yang bijak menuntun Rajanya, bersama calon pejabat istana yang lain. Di istana yang berterbangan di tamannya kupu-kupu cantik yang disayapnya seperti bertaburan berlian, dan burung biru yang luar biasa cantik dengan kicauan termerdunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-END-

* * *

Di cerita ini Akashi (yg Oreshi) berumur 12 tahun dan Kuroko 11 tahun. (SHOTA EEEYYY~)

Pria tinggi adalah Penasehat, dan Pria berjenggot putih adalah Perdana Menteri. (untuk mengingatkan)

aku minta maaf kalo ada yang kurang sreg di pikiran pembaca. karena jujur aja, AkaKuro itu notp-ku #ojigi.

"Kalo notp kok buat? di up lagi" udah kuceritakan dulu aku pernah nyoba jadi author di sebuah circle tapi ternyata menyebalkan jadi berhenti, cerita udah jadi pula.

Yah dari pada membusuk di laptop. cerita tujuannya untuk di baca orang lain, bukan cuma penciptanya aja hehe. dan karena mereka notp, jadi aku meningkatkan minatku sendiri dengan memasukkan hal hal yang kusukai disini. seperti genre fantasy, makhluk-makhluk mitos dan shota (haha)


End file.
